fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Finn
Finn (also known as Finn the Human (Boy) and formerly Pen) is the protagonist of Adventure Time, ''and is fourteen years old. He lives with Jake the Dog, his best friend, who is a magical dog who is in love with Lady Rainicorn. Finn has had big crushes on both Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess. Finn may be the last true human in the Land of Ooo or even the world (Lady Rainicorn's dad says he thought humans were extinct), which lends new significance to his title "Finn the Human," inasmuch as his humanity may be unique in Ooo. Furthermore, he might be the last human in Ooo because of the Mushroom Wars, an time when humans got mutated into the creatures of Ooo. Character History Journey to the FusionFall Universe On day in the Land of Ooo, Finn and Jake were in the Candy Kingdom helping Princess Bubblegum with some chores. The two made quick work of their duties. As the two were packing up to leave a telegram message arrived at Princess Bubblegum's castle door from the Party Kingdom. The Ice King had kidnapped Party Princess and was hoping to force her into a marriage with him. Finn and Jake left the Candy Kingdom in a hurry to foil the Ice King's plans. Upon arriving at the Ice King's castle, the two friends were faced with heavy resistance from Ice Warriors. As the two fought for their lives, Ice King watched from high up in his castle while holding the Party Princess (with tape around her mouth). As he rooted for his Ice Champion to destroy Finn and Jake, the warrior kicked Jake onto a slippery edge where he almost fell to his death, though Finn heroically saved him. The two were outmatched and cornered. As the Ice Warriors closed in, prepared to kill them, Princess Bubblegum arrived with her Candy Warriors to help Finn and Jake out. The two kingdoms clashed in a violent battle. The Candy Warriors held off the Ice warriors, while giving Finn and Jake time to stop the Ice King. Finn busted into the Ice King's castle and demanded his surrender. Being the total jerk he is, Ice King instead started throwing books (''The Poo-Brain's Guide to Writing Fanfic, Vols. 1-12) at the two. Using their ninja moves, Finn and Jake easily avoided being hit. With a righteous backflip, Finn landed behind the Ice King and kicked him, thus freeing Party Princess from his hands. The furious Ice King began to rant about how Finn and Jake always stop him. .]] Princess Bubblegum appeared and, seemingly disgusted, slapped the Ice King. Finn and Jake talked to Bubblegum about coming back to her place to help out some more. As they talked, Ice King crept over to a case under his bed and took out an orb that glowed light green. Finn and Jake prepared to beat Ice King again as took out their weapons. Ice King explain that the orb was a "Time Orb" and with it he could go back in time and ERASE FINN AND JAKE FROM EXISTENCE! Jake slammed Ice King into the wall and Finn prepared to give him a good ol' punch to the face. Ice King dodged the attack and Finn hit the wall. Jake quickly jumped up and kicked Ice King onto his bed. The orb rolled out of his hands, stopping at Princess Bubblegum. The Princess scanned the orb with utter fascination. As Finn and Jake battled the Ice King, Princess Bubblegum prepared to destroy the orb. Ice King shouted out to her not to, because the effects of destroying the orb would be "catastrophous" (or "disastric," he's never really quite sure which). Party Princess urged her to not to believe him, and while Bubblegum was considering which to do, Ice King forced Finn and Jake off of him and lunged at her, tackling her to the edge of the window. Party Princess attacked the Ice King in a attempt to save Bubblegum, but instead, fell out the window herself, though she was saved by landing on Starchy. Ice King raced to grab the orb, just as Finn punched him in his face. Ice King, Finn, and Jake began to fight again and Princess Bubblegum joined in to get the orb away from the enemy. As they push and tugged, the orb spun out of her hands and smashed into the wall and cracked. The fighting stopped as everyone looked at the cracked orb just sitting there on the floor. "Well, that was a terrible anticlimax," said the Ice King. Suddenly green mist smoked out of the crack; a vortex opened up, sucking in everything with a terrible whirlwind. The four held on to Jake as he used his stretching power to hold on to the door of the castle: Ice King shoved Finn towards the vortex, in hopes that he'd get sucked in; Princess Bubblegum kicked the Ice King on his head trying to save Finn. While the commotion went on, Jake began to lose his grip on the door. As the four slid toward the green vortex, the Ice King began to sob and panic, while Finn reached over him to Princess Bubblegum, crying out that this could be their last time together. He leaned forward, hoping to press one final kiss on her lips. But just at that moment, Jake lost his grip and all four of them tumbled into the vortex... As they woke up on a beach, they realized that they weren't in Ooo anymore. Jake looked around and saw slimy monsters and a huge green blowfish roaming the beach. They hadn't gone through time, but through a dimension -- they were in the FusionFall Universe! New World The Past In the past, Finn is in Orchid Bay in front of the flower-pad to the Ice King's Fortress next to Johnny Bravo. He gives missions in Providence HQ & Orchid Bay. The Future In the Future, Finn does not appear, and is presumed dead, leaving Jake and Gunter the only remaining characters from the series in the game. FusionFall: The Story of Pike Aftershock In "Fusion Fall: The Story of Pike Aftershock" Finn works as the dorm adviser at the Providence Academy. He inspects the A-N rooms while Rex inspects N-Z rooms. Category:Humans Category:CN Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:A to Z Category:Canon Characters Category:Nanos